iCarly meets Hannah Montana
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: ICarly gang incuding Spencer amd Mrs. Benson Go to stay with Lilly and her friends who will fall in love and who will get jelous and will the iCarly gang find out Miley's secert.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Carly" A sixteen year old blond girl said to her best friend.

"Hey Sam" A sixteen year old bruneet girl said to her friend. Sam always spends the night most of the time because the hottie Freddie is next door.

"I smell becaon, pancakes, wafles and french toast" Sam said smelling the food across the room.

"I new you'd be happy. Can you go get Freddie" Carly asked. Carly new about her crush on Freddie but Carly still played along like Sam hates him.

"Okay" Sam haad stars in her eyes. Sam would ask him out but he love her best friend Carly. Sam walked across the hall picked the lock walked in to Freddie's room. "Freddie get up. Come on Freddie. Please Freddie" Sam said in the sweetest voise possable.

"Sam are you being nice" Freddie asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yes because Carly said i wasn't nice she'd throw breakfast out the window.

"Of corse"

"Come on Freddie Carly has something important to say" Sam said.

"I will be out in a munite"

"Okay"

With that she left back to Carly's.

"So how's Freddie's house" Carly asked.

"It is clean"

"Great"

"Man it is so cute"

"Hey you know Nathan Kress just moved next door"

"Hey cool" Freddie had just walked up to the door when he stoped because he herd the girls talking.

"Isn't is great that we have a hottie living next door" Carly said.

"Carly is it true you think i am a hottie" Freddie said because he thinks that she was talking about him.

"No Nathan Kress you dork"

"Oh. So you had something to say" Freddie asked

"Ya"

"Okay we are going to the beach in malibo. We are staying with my cousin Lily Trescot"

"Cool" Freddie said.

"Does she have a brother" Sam asked.

"No but good thing because her friend Miley's brother Jackson is nasty. i have me them Miley is nice Jackson is part nasty part mean part cool. Her friend oliver is kind of cute."

"At least sam will have a match" Freddie said

"You know what will you stop starying at can and figure out what is right in front of you. I 'v got to go" Sam siad as she left. Freddie just stood there confused then he ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam" Freddie yelled after her she finally fell in front of a house.

"Look fine you cought me my mom had aboused me once when her grat great grandad left us and then she bunched me in the stumich left and never came back and never spoke again I lived by myself for eight years sence i was six" Sam said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "That is why I am so mean"

"How do you pay for the house, food, electricy" Freddie asked.

"When he was like a zillion air and he said in his will that the youngest Puckett gets all of his money and that happend to be me"

"Wow so you have lived by yourself for eight years"

"Yes. You tell anyone incuding Carly I will rip you head off"

"Okay. um.. can I come in"

"Sure"

"Lets go"

Sam unlocked the door and lead him in the house.

"This is my living room. My old bedroom. The master bedroom witch is my new room. Kichen. Garege. Any comments"

"Wow this is so cool" he was looking at a new never be used '2008 6872 scooter'.

"You like it"

"Yeah"

"Hey I was wondering if scence Ilive alone and I gets kind of lonly if you can stay here with me sometimes... Not all the time but of course if you don't..." She was cut off Freddie putting a finger on her lips to stop them.

"Of couse anything"

"Thanks Freddie" Sam said hugging him.

"Your welcome"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Freddie I change my mind tell Carly, Jake, Jonah, and Valerie" Sam said.

"Why"

"Because what about the days that you are gone I want somebody here with me"

"Okay I will grab the phone and call them"

"Okay tell them that my parents died I don't want them to know anything else and I don't want to leave this house" Sam said.

"Okay"

It took 20 munites to call of there friends make sure no parents found out. They were all coming over to finaly see sams house because she never envites anyone over. She was to scared. 20 munites late all the friends were standing out side the door and then they herd a knock then they came in all of there friends.

"Hey Sam Freddie if we want to make it to the plane in time you might what to get packed" Carly said.

"Okay by Sam...and every one else"

"Bye" Every one said

"Okay every one i will be right out make your selfs comfrotable. Carly you got all of your stuff right"

"No I mailed it all it should be there in about 3 days"

"Really well not all of it only 2 days worth the other 2 months woth is coming with me"

It was summer vacation for all of them. 3 hours later she came out Freddie was all ready back.

"I'm back" Sam said.

"Hey Sam we need to get going in 30 munites" Freddie said.

"Okay" Sam said _'I don't think he knows that I like him yet. Did he noice the stars in my eyes when he talks to me'_ she thought.

"You guys need to leave now you can come back in two months because Carly Spencer Freddie and i are going to malibo see ya when we get back. by" Sam said."Let me grab my bags"


	4. Chapter 5

The group got on the plane then off the plane and walked to the bus stop got on the bus got off the bus. Then they knocked on Lily's door and Lilly answerd.

"Cousin Carly" Lilly said.

"Cousin Lilly" Carly said. Then they engalfed into a hug and Sam joind in the hug. "Sam what are you doing huging us"

"I get lonley" Sam said. "Oh hey i am Sam Pucktte"

"I am Lilly Trescott" Lilly said waving.

"Hey lilly and Carly" Oliver said. He has seen Carly before they were friends.

"Hey Olive"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that" Oliver said

"Hey I thought that was my liuttle nickname for you"

"Fine. Speaking of fine that is what you are"

"Awwwww thanks you are so sweet"

"And who is this lovely lady" Olive said while taking and kissing Sam's hand. Sam blushed. Freddie felt rage anger saddness when he saw Sam blushed.

"I am Sam"

"Well hello there. Want to go get some pizza"

"Da do you have to ask" And with that they were off. Freddie felt like he was going to punch Oliver.

"Hey Lilly" Miley said coming out of the house. "Hey Carly. And hey handsome" She said towrds Freddie.

"Hey cutie" He said thinking he could make Sam jelous. Then she and him went to her house with his mom.

"Hey is Jackson here"

"First of all why would any one want Jackson. Second of all gross. And third of all he is on the beach at his job"

"Cool, an I think he is kind of cute. Anyway i will be on the beach talking to him. Spencer come say hi to our cousin and aunt. Were is unkal Bob"

"They got divored a year after you guy visited last"

"I am so sorry"

"It's okay. Well Spencer my mom wants to talk to you better not keep her waiting"

"Does she still have the ashma" Carly asked.

"Yes"

"Okay Carly you go ahead on to the beach i will be there in about an hour"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" Spencer and Lilly said togther.


	5. Chapter 6

Sam and Oliver were in Oliver's favorite pizza place.

"Wow this pizza is good" Sam said.

"I know I love this place"

"The pizza in mailbo way better than in Seattle. That is why we always go to groovy smothies because the have the best smothies there"

"Cool"

"Can I ask you something"

"Sure anything" Oliver said.

"Your a guy right"

"Well if i'm not I've been buy in the wrong underware

"I was wondering how do you know when a guy likes you"

"Well.... all guy's are different.... Some will fight..... some will try to make you jelous......and some will be like me and just go up to you and ask you out"

"Okay thanks. If you flirt with them will most notice"

"Well if he is like me he won't notice but most guys will. Wait is someone else on your mind besides me. I will gladly help and I need your help also"

"Okay and yes I am wondering if Freddie likes me"

"He does when I asked you out and you blushed I saw him clench his fist like he was jelous of or mad. I was wondering how do you know when a girl likes you"

"Why do you like Miley or something"

"Yes"

"Okay does she bat her eye lashes around you"

"Yes"

"Okay. Is she always around"

"Yes"

"Does she ask for help when she gets in trouble"

"Once but lilly helped also"

"Okay does she have alot of boyfriends"

"She just brings them in"

"Okay she likes you"

"Thanks oh hey Freddie is with Miley. Oh no if he is her boyfriend you don't want to know"

"What"  
"She is like a siren"

"I don't know maybe we should leave his judgment"

"No we better go get him"

"Okay"


End file.
